Waiting
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Lucy can't stand waiting for her husband to come home. I don't even know why I wrote this. Nalu.


"God, Natsu, when are you going to be home?"

Lucy Dragneel was home alone, waiting pretty impatiently for her husband to come back. He had been sent on a job by Master, much to the couple's dismay. It was something that needed immediate attention, though, so Natsu had to go. Just yesterday, however, they had talked with lakrimas.

"'I'll be back in a day!', you said! A day, my ass, Natsu! You've been gone a week!"

"I know, Luce, I know. There were some complications." He sighed. "Trust me. I'm doing everything I can to get back to you. I promise I'll be home for our anniversary!"

"I hope so! I should've just come with you."

"Well, we didn't realize how long it would take, and there's no reason for you to come all the way out here now. I should be home soon, Luce!"

"Yeah, okay. I love you!"

"Love you too, Luce! I have to go now. I'll see you soon!"

Lucy sighed as she finished thinking back. When was 'soon'!? They were supposed to have left for a trip a couple days ago, since their first anniversary was tomorrow. Because of Natsu's absence, though, they had to postpone it to next week.

And that wasn't the only thing that frustrated her. For the past few days, she'd been having... dreams about Natsu. Each night had gotten more intense than the last, and Lucy couldn't take it. If this went on for any longer, then she would have to ride a train out to him and take him where he stands.

Lucy also didn't like getting herself off. She didn't know why. She knew there was nothing wrong with it, she just didn't like it. Lucy also, though, didn't know if she could stop herself if she started. That's why she was going to go to the guild. Sure, she'd be grumpy, but she wouldn't be touching herself.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a bath, and then I'll get ready and go."

Lucy walked into her bathroom and turned the water on, then started undressing. First her pajama tops and bottoms, then her panties, sticky from her dream. She grimaced as she started to drag them down and saw a string of her desire leading between the apex of her thighs and the underwear.

The bathtub full, Lucy turned off the faucet and climbed in, letting the water cover her body almost up to her chin. Just as usual, Lucy closed her eyes and let herself drift into her thoughts.

 _I can't wait until Natsu gets home..._

 _No! No thinking about Natsu!_

 _Let's see... Um... The guild. Yeah. Members of the guild... Mirajane... Erza... Happy... Natsu... Natsu... Natsu..._

 _UGH!_

 _Um... Books... Levy... Levy is married to Gajeel... Gajeel's a dragon slayer... Natsu's a dragon slayer... Natsu uses fire... Natsu can make fire with his hands... His amazing hands... His magical, perfect hands..._

Lucy gasped as she felt a brush against her clit.

She gasped again when she looked down and saw one of her fingers buried in her cavern.

She moaned when she realized how great it felt to finally have something stimulating her core.

 _Well, I guess I'll be a little late to the guild._

One of Lucy's thumbs was grazing her clit, so she used it to start pressing down on the nub. Then, she began pumping her finger in and out.

 _Mhm... Natsu's fingers are so much better..._

Trying to mimic Natsu, Lucy started using two fingers, then three.

 _Ugh! This isn't working!_

"You know, Luce, if you don't stop smelling so good, you won't be finishing your bath anytime soon," a voice said from beside her.

"Natsu!" Lucy sat up quickly and opened her eyes. "How- when- how long have you been here!?"

Natsu laughed. "I just got back." Lucy didn't know how to react, so she went with her instincts- which ended up being to pull Natsu into an intense kiss. Natsu instantly delved into it, slanting his mouth against hers. They separated for air, and Natsu spoke breathless, but with a chuckle. "Eager, are you?"

"Oh, please, with that kiss, you're just as desperate for me as I am for you. Seems like we've been sharing dreams again," Lucy retorted.

"If you were dreaming about me making love to you against every piece of furniture in this house, then yeah," Natsu confirmed. Lucy pulled him in for another searing kiss.

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

"Hello, Lucy! I see that Natsu came back!" Mirajane called to the couple as they walked over to the bar.

"Yeah! Just got back earlier today!" Natsu replied. Lucy asked cheerily for some chamomile tea from Mirajane.

"You seem to be in a much better mood than yesterday, Lucy. Is it because Natsu's back?" Mira asked with a wink.

A drunken Cana spoke up from beside them. "It's because she finally got laid!"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know. This just popped into my head, and I was bored, so I wrote it...**


End file.
